


Protected

by Sparklez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklez/pseuds/Sparklez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a dream in which he saves the life of a beautiful girl. When it turns out that the girl is a submissive frakrean - the rulers of all creatures his life just turned intresting. Aza is her name, and she goes on a quest for to find the rest of her circle while simentanisuly trying to protect her Protected. </p><p>Harry's life was never destined to be easy but it just got more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

Harry was an unusual boy. He always had been. He did some pretty unusual things, like moving as if by magic from point a to point b. Or when he turned that one teachers hair blue. Or when he did something to his fat aunts dog, Ripper. And he can remember his long necked aunts screams when his hair grew back overnight. Its as if it was magic. But that was a silly idea. Magic was, a) not real, and b) freaks like him wouldn’t be able to use it. However it was a nice little fantasy that he played through his head as he sidestepped Uncle Vernon's puch. 

Harry was currently attending to aunt Petunia's garden, one of his many chores. Dudley (His ‘caregivers’ son), was sitting his large bottom on a lawn chair as he ate ice cream. Harry had never tried ice cream. Freaks like him didn’t deserve treats. Harry and dudley couldn’t have been more different. Dudley was a large child with a pigish face and brown hair. Harry was a skinny boy with jet black hair. Dudley was feared at school, even the teachers laid off him. Harry… Harry was Dudley’s favourite punching bag, and therefore everyone was terrified to have any contact with him. 

A car drove up to the family garage, and from it emerged a large beefy man with the stupidest moustache. He looked like his son just enlarge him and add 100 pounds.   
“Dudley! How was your day? School progressing well your grades still holding up?” The man said as he threw his large arms around his son. Harry stifled a giggle, it looked like a small whale trying to hug a small killerwhale. However Vermon noticed his movement. 

“Boy! What’s your problem? Disturbing a father son bonding moment?” He sneered, walking towards Harry. His walk almost represented a lion stalking his prey. Except that Harry’s uncle had no grace, and it would be more of a lumber. But it was enough to terrify Harry, enough for him to instantly regret his momentary slip. 

“I’m sorry sir.” He whispered, terrified of what he would do. Vermon grabbed freak by the collar and threw him to the side, as one does to a piece of trash.  
“Lucky for you I have business to attend to. Go to your cupboard.” Vermon sneered.  
Harry didn’t need to be asked twice. He fled to his sleeping place, trembling.

The cupboard under the stairs was Harry’s place of residence, its where he slept and put his small plastic bag of belongings. His little toy of an angel, his jacket and spare pair of undies and socks. He was already wearing his only T-shirt and pair of trousers. Harrys one other possession was a broken mirror, it was about the size of his hand and Harry used it to look at his one beautiful feature. A lightning shaped scar zigzagged across his forehead. According to his aunt he got it a carcrash. In the car crash were his parents died, according to aunt Marge they had been drunk at the time. 

Harry sometimes liked to pretend that his parents hadn't died and left him in this hell hole. His dark green eyes glazed over as he thought about his "situation". Speaking of which Harry made a mental note to ask Petunia for a wet cloth. His bed had bloodstains on it from his last beating. Harry tried to pull himself together. It never did help to mope about these things.  
but try as he may he couldn’t pull the thoughts from his head, so once again he cried himself to sleep. His last wish before he woke was for someone to save him, someone to get him outta this hellhole.

Harry dreamed of a girl. She was beautiful, stunning, perfect. She had long hair that flew down her back and waved to a stop at her waist. Her eyes were a blue that was so soft that you could melt in them. She had dainty hands, feet, a small waist but was still tall. She quite skinny - unatully so, you could count her ribs without any issues. 

But the main reason that Harry’s breath was taken away was because… Well she was chained to a wall while a tall blue man attacked her with a whip. Her body was covered in blood her sweat and she gave out hoarce cries, it seemed as though her voice was hoarse from too much use. Whenever The sadistic man raised the whip, as it gave out its short whistle the girl and Harry flinched as one. Even though Harry didn’t feel her pain, he knew what it felt like.

To be helpless as someone stood by and hurt you. The girl looked like a 13 year old at most, only three years older than him. honestly she looked like an angel, or fallen star - she looked pure and innocent. And that… thing… just kept up with the whips. It made Harry see red. He was too far gone to realise that i was just a dream, just a dream. 

But it wasn’t. It felt too real, Harry could feel the biting cold air of the cellar that he was in, he could very clearly hear the tortured cries of the girl. He could hear the maniac laugh of the Blue Man. Harry felt his small fists uncontrollably from his anger and helplessness. Something inside Harry just clicked. Something inside him burst free - and he raised his arm as if in a trance and pointed it at The Blue Man. Red light flared out his outstretched palm and collided with the Blue Man. 

And suddenly the Blue Man was the one screaming. He was still screaming as the fire consumed him burning him into ash. He was still screaming in Harry’s head when he woke up gasping for breath. 

Harry looked around at his messy sheets, felt his sweating forehead.   
I need some more sleep. Harry thought. So after an hour of tossing and turning peace took him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Chapter one. I am terribly sorry for my awful grammar and spelling - there s only so much auto correct can do. :(


End file.
